yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Revelation
The Revelation is the third episode of book 1 of The Legend of Po and Korra. Summary Mako and Bolin look for ways to attain the thirty thousand yuans they need in order to be eligible to compete in the Pro-bending Tournament. Bolin accepts work from the Triple Threat Triad and subsequently disappears. With some help from Po, the Furious Five, SpongeBob, Gary, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Luster Dawn, Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Gabby, and Orange Bloom , Korra, Mako, and Cunning Fox were looking for Bolin and encounter the group of chi blockers who had kidnapped him, but the Equalists flee. Korra, Mako, Cunning Fox, Po, the Five, SpongeBob, Luster, and their friends later find out about an Equalist rally and decide to attend it. There, they learn many secrets about the Equalists and their leader, Amon, and rescue Bolin from his otherwise doomed fate. Plot The episode begins/Thirty thousand yuans for participation in the tournament The Fire Ferrets are practicing early in the morning in the arena's gym when Butakha, the owner of the pro-bending league, comes to pay them their winnings from their last match. However, because of debts that Mako and Bolin owe, neither of them receive any of the money. He also tells them that they need to pay thirty thousand yuans in order to be eligible to participate in the tournament. After discovering that none of them, including Korra, have any spare cash on hand, Bolin suggests having Pabu do circus tricks on the street to raise the money. Mako dismisses his idea and says he will take care of the problem himself. The Arrival of the new friends from Equestria/Meet Luster Dawn and her friends Then, Shifu summoned Korra and Po to greet visitors from Equestria. And on cue, they met Luster Dawn, Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Gabby, Orange Bloom, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Princess Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Mirage the Illusionist, Trail Grazer, Hazina, Anga, Kushinda, Ulaghai, Tofauti, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Somnambula, Mage Meadowbrook, and Stygian for the very first time. Bolin gets involved with the Triple Threat Triad/Mako begins his search for Bolin Meanwhile, Bolin takes Pabu to Central City Station anyway and puts him on show, but only manages to earn one yuan. A gangster whom Bolin recognizes as Shady Shin pulls up in his flashy Satomobile and offers him a job helping the Triple Threat Triad with "security". Though Bolin is initially reluctant, stating that Mako had told him to stay away from the Triads, Shin is able to easily bribe him with a large sum of yuans. Meanwhile, Mako has found a job at a power plant that requires him to generate lightning. When he gets home he finds that Bolin is absent, and assumes that he must have gone to visit Korra upon seeing Air Temple Island. ???/??? Sure enough, ???, ???. Korra, ???. ???/??? However, ???, ???. ???/??? Then, ???, ???. ???/??? Suddenly, ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. Trivia * Transcript *The Revelation (Transcript) Category:The Legend of Po and Korra Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225